Blind Date
by Emillia Kartika
Summary: Kejadian tersebut mengantarkan mereka berdua bersama. Saling berhadapan. It's fate. Love doesn't need a reason. Jika kau telah jatuh cinta, maka akuilah. Warning! Incest! Norway x Iceland (NorIce)


_Blind Date_

* * *

 **Hetalia** **© Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Story** **© Me**

 **Warning : Bisa jadi OOC, Typo. Incest!**

 **Pairing : Norway x Iceland**

 **If you don't like it, then don't read, please.**

 **Just. Do. It**

* * *

Cinta itu buta.

Itulah salah satu pepatah yang sering kita dengar.

Namun ada juga yang namanya _blind date_. Kencan buta.

Dan kali ini seorang _Lukas Bondevik_ sedang mengalaminya. Diajak kencan oleh seseorang yang ia tidak tahu siapa melalui _SMS_. Sang pemuda Norwegia menghela napasnya, berdebat antara sebaiknya ia pergi atau tidak. Emil sedang tidak ada di rumah, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Si iris violet mengenakan kemeja bergaris dan celana jeans hitam miliknya. Setelah ia mengenakan dasinya, ia bergegas menuju ke _Porsche_ nya yang terparkir rapi di garasi. Ia mengendarainya sampai ke restoran mewah yang menghidangkan masakan _top class_. Lukas terheran, siapakah pasangan kencannya?

Berjalan masuk, terlihat helai _platinum_ milik seseorang yang sedang terduduk manis di kursi meja makan restoran yang mewah itu. Lukas terkedip heran, lantas menyambarnya. "Emil. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya seraya duduk di seberang adiknya, _Emil Steilsson_ , yang sedikit terlonjak kaget akibat kehadirannya yang tak terduga. "Kencan." Balasnya datar, menatap daftar menu untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Mendengarnya, hati Lukas serasa diperas dengan jeruk nipis, namun masih memasang tampangnya yang datar.

"Dengan siapa?" Emil mengendikkan bahu, membuat alis Lukas mengernyit heran. "Tidak tahu. Aku diundang oleh orang tanpa nama. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Lukas mulai tahu arti dari semua ini. Kejutan dari sang pelaku untuk mereka berdua. Sang pelaku pasti sengaja mengundang mereka berdua, sedangkan dirinya antara tidak datang atau sedang mengawasi dari sudut tertentu. Entah apa tujuannya. Menghela napas, Lukas mengangkat daftar menunya. "Pesanlah. Aku akan membayar"

"Tidak usah. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Ayo. Kakakmu ini memaksamu"

"Jangan memaksa orang yang tidak mau"

"Panggil aku kakak"

"Tidak akan"

"Onii-chan"

Alis milik sang Emil Steilsson berkedut kesal. Ia tahu bahwa ia dulu pernah berjanji untuk memanggilnya kakak. Namun bagi dirinya sekarang , itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Disamping itu, sekarang ia menganggap Lukas lebih dari seorang kakak. Namun ia tahu, Lukas hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari seorang adik. Karena hal itu tidak legal. Hubungan antara kakak dan adik yang bersifat romantis.

 _Walaupun tak semuanya itu benar._

Sang pelayan datang, membawakan dua gelas air mineral dingin sekaligus mengambil pesanan mereka. Pada akhirnya, Lukas lah yang membayar. Emil terlihat menunggu, kelihatannya ia belum tahu strategi sang pelaku, dan Lukas menyadarinya. "Percuma kau menunggunya, karena ia sudah berada didepanmu saat ini" Sontak, sang iris _lavender_ melihat ke depannya. Di depannya adalah seorang Lukas Bondevik, kakaknya sekaligus orang yang ia cintai.

Darah teralir ke pipi sang pemuda beriris lavender, membuatnya berpaling ke arah lain. Tidak ingin Lukas melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Ia mencoba menahan detak jantungnya. Menghela napas, kemudian dengan ragu menatap sang iris _violet_. "Lalu, kau mengajakku? Kenapa tidak menemuiku secara langsung?" Tanyanya seraya meneguk air mineralnya, menenangkan dirinya.

"Tidak. Pelakunya juga mengundangku. Kita tertipu"

Suatu kalimat yang membuat rasa kecewa, sedih, dan lega bercampur aduk di hati sang adik. Ia terlihat sedikit kecewa, namun ia mencoba untuk menjaga imejnya. Sang kakak menyadarinya. "Tapi karena sudah jauh-jauh datang, lebih baik kita menikmatinya" Ujarnya seraya menunjuk sang pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan.

Hening, sebuah kata yang mendiskripsikan suasana saat ini. Tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya terfokus pada hidangannya yang _top class_. Lukas, yang sebagaimana sudah selesai, hanya memandang adiknya yang sedang menikmati pesanannya dengan _manner_ nya. Namun dapat dilihat jika daerah sekitar bibir sang pemuda Islandia itu mulai ternodai dengan saus hidangannya. Hati Lukas terkekeh kecil, bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis datar.

 _Manis._ Itulah apa yang dipikirkannya ketika menyaksikan adiknya itu. Tidak tahan, ia terkekeh kecil, membuat adiknya yang sedang meminum _milkshake_ nya itu berpaling ke arahnya dengan wajah yang memerah. "A-apa?" Tanyanya seraya menatap lengan sang kakak yang terulur, menyentuh pipinya kemudian menyapu noda pada wajah Emil dengan jarinya. Membuat hati sang pemuda Islandia berdegup kencang.

"Aku heran mengapa kau tidak ingin memanggilku kakak" Emil mengepalkan tangannya, ia akan mengatakannya sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menahan semua perasaan ini, walau ia tahu konsekuensinya. "Itu karena aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai kakak," Satu kalimat yang tak dapat dicerna oleh sang pemuda Norwegia. Kenapa? Apakah adiknya ini membencinya? Tapi wajah pemuda didepannya ini sangatlah merah. Mungkin ia demam? Sang pemuda Norwegia bingung, saat ia akan membuka mulutnya, Emil berkata. "Aku menganggapmu lebih dari seorang kakak. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi… A-aku menci…" Emil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah, tak sanggup menatap iris violet sang kakak. "Aku mencintaimu, Lukas"

Emil sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah lain selain kakaknya. Menunggu jawaban dari sang kakak. Jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan kencang. Tubuhnya terasa ringan setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun terbebani kembali dengan kekhawatirannya. Apakah jawabannya? Ia tak tahu. Lukas pun hanya menatap adiknya, sedikit syok. Kemudian kesadarannya telah kembali.

"Emil"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, secara reflek dirinya menoleh dan-

 **CUP.**

Hal yang sangat tak diduganya. Bibir manis milik Emil bertemu dengan bibir sang Lukas. Terkedip, otaknya masih menangkap kejadian yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Sontak, darah mengalir ke pipinya. Sang pemuda Norwegia melepaskan kecupannya, menarik badannya agar dapat duduk kembali.

"A-ap—"

Tawa kecil terdengar dari bibir sang kakak. Emil menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajahnya yang makin memerah, mendengar tawa dari kakaknya yang nyaris tidak pernah tertawa ini. "Tak kusangka bahwa kau akan menyatakan cinta padaku sebelum diriku dapat menyatakannya padamu, Emil" _Eh?_ Jadi maksudnya, selama ini Lukas juga berperasaan yang sama pada adiknya? Raut terkejut dan malu bercampur di wajah Emil. Namun hatinya terasa lega, beban-beban menghilang, dan ia bahagia.

"J-Jadi selama ini kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?Sialan!" Raut kesal terpasang diwajah Emil yang masih memerah. Wajah itu semakin memerah ketika Lukas mendekatinya dan menepuk-nepuk kecil kepalanya, senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya. Tubuh Emil tertarik, sontak, ia terhuyung dan jatuh ke dada sang pemuda Norwegia. Sang pemuda Norwegia mengecup kening sang pemuda Islandia, lantas membisikkan suatu kata yang manis padanya.

" _Jeg elsker deg_ , Emil"

Menghela napas, bibir mereka bertemu kembali. Hanya sebentar, mengingat fakta bahwa mereka sedang berada didalam restoran yang ramai pengunjung. Semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajah sang pemuda Islandia yang terlihat sedikit kesal.

" _Ég elska þig líka_ , Lukas"

* * *

 _Extra :_

"Wah wah! _Tiino_! Lihat! Sukses besar!"

"Moi moi, _Matthias_! Mereka terlihat manis! Ya kan, _Berwald_?"

"Hn'"

Sementara itu, di dapur restoran tersebut, tampaklah ketiga tersangka. Mereka mengintip diam-diam dari jendela dapur. Salah satu _chef_ _Asian_ yang bekerja paruh waktu di restoran tersebut mengabdikan kejadian tersebut dengan kameranya.

"Oi kalian berempat, lekas bekerja! Kita sedang ramai pengunjung!"

"Haha! Tidak perlu! Tugas kami sudah-" Perkataan sang Matthias terhenti ketika sebuah _frying pan_ menghantam kepalanya.

"M-Matthias!"

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Terinspirasi dari roleplay teman.**

 **Nggak nahan buat pairing ini orz , mereka manis sih.**

 **Temen saya juga ada yang ngerequest pairing ini hoho.  
**

 **Jadi ya apa boleh buat *idung manjang***

 **Mind to post a review? But no flame please.**

 **Kasih tau juga ya kalau ada typo atau semacamnya!**

 **Thanks!**

 **29/07/2015**


End file.
